1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus, and more particularly, to a multifunction hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus which basically uses the hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus and, of course, selectively uses one or more specific appliances according to the selection of a user by installing a sleep aid means, foot pressure means and vertebral correction means with additional functions at the one hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus, thereby maximizing a hyperthermo-therapeutical curative effect and achieving an optimum sleep, blood circulation and vertebral correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a general hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus, there was disclosed a hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus for applying a hot compress to the affected part (vertebra) of a patient by using a treatment unit (infrared lamp). As shown in FIG. 1, such a hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus 10 mainly includes a body 20 of a mat type; a reciprocal motor 30 fixed at one side of the interior of the body 20; a driving transmission device (belt, chain and wire) 40 connected to the reciprocal motor 30 and reciprocally moving around a predetermined section when the reciprocal motor 30 is driven; and a treatment unit 50 connected to the driving transmission device 40 in order to move around the predetermined section along with the driving transmission device 40 and applying a hot compress to the vertebral acupuncture point of a patient.
By applying a hot compress to the vertebral acupuncture point of the patient by using such a hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus 10, the desired end can be achieved. However, since a mat type hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus commonly used is designed to simply apply a hot compress the vertebral acupuncture point of man without using additional functions, it has limitations in its functions.
Due to this, in order to take a rest or sleep after using the hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus, a special method has to be employed, which is inconvenient. Moreover, in order to compress foot, a special tool has to be employed, which needs cost.
Furthermore, generally, every motions of man are made in a state that he or she slightly bends forward from the viewpoint of a human body structure. Such motions makes posterior structure and texture of a waist portion, that is, intramuscular ligaments, fascia, posterior longitudinal ligaments, inter-vertebral discs, annular fibers and the like, excessively lengthened to thus reduce the muscle force of the waist, thereby causing a variety of lumbar diseases and resultantly greatly degrading the elasticity of vertebral articulations. Since the prior art hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus has no device for pulling back the waist of the patient or tightening and relaxing the same, it is impossible to apply a hot compress the vertebral acupuncture point can while simultaneously correcting the vertebral acupuncture point.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a multifunction hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus in which since the hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus for applying a hot compress to the vertebral acupuncture point of the user is provided with the sleep aid means, anions and moisture can be supplied into the capsule through the sleep aid means when the sleep aid means is used, thereby maintaining an optimum sleep condition and thus performing a hyperthermo-therapy while having a good sleep.
It is, another object of the present invention to provide a multifunction hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus in which since the hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus for applying a hot compress to the vertebral acupuncture point of the user is provided with the foot pressure means, the sole is pressurized when the foot pressure means is used, thereby helping blood circulation.
It is, another object of the present invention to provided a multifunction hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus in which since the hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus for applying a hot compress to the vertebral acupuncture point of the user is provided with the vertebral correction means, a hot compress can be applied to the vertebra as in the conventional art and of course the operation of bending the waist of the user backward is repeated to thus tighten and relax the waist, thereby improving the elasticity and muscle force of the vertebral acupuncture point and correcting the vertebra.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a multifunction hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus comprising: a sleep aid means installed at the portion corresponding to the front surface of the body for generating anions and moisture mostly on the head portion of a user; a foot pressure means installed to the portion corresponding to the rear surface of the body for applying a hot compress on the sole of the user; and a vertebral correction means installed at the center of the body between the sleep aid means and the foot pressure means for raising the waist of the user to a predetermined height and tightening and relaxing the vertebral acupuncture point.